Frost
by Woodstock500
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring different pairings from Bleach. Mostly crack-pairings including: HitsugayaXYuzu, ByakuyaXOrihime.
1. Young Love at the Beach

So, Frost is going to be a collection of little one-shots featuring the various pairings in Bleach, especially HitsugayaXYuzu, as well as, ByakuyaXOrihime.

My new love for the pairing of HitsugayaXYuzu, was inspired by A Capella by SeungSeiRan. Also, I was watching an episode where Yuzu, Karin and Hitsugaya all appeared on the screen together, and when I saw Yuzu and Hitsugaya, I immediately went "D'awwwww." I can't help but love them in the same way I love ByakuyaXOrihime. It's the cute and loving girl, with the lonely and quiet captain.

* * *

><p>"Young Love at the Beach"<p>

* * *

><p>She would not let him go to the beach without them. Especially not after learning her new favorite person might be there.<p>

"Listen, Rukia invited me, I'm not even sure anyone else will even be there...," his littlest sister could muster up quite the effective and adorable puppy-dog eyes. "...but if you wanna come, I won't say no to you guys hangin' around the beach." Ichigo concluded his statement with a sigh and the throwing of a beach towel into a red drawstring bag.

"Yaaaay! Thank you sooo much, I love you so! I can't wait to see him again! He's been out doing his shinigami stuff so much, he hasn't been able to stop by in a while. Plus, I think he might be a bit scared of daddy...daddy threatened him the last time he was here..."

Ichigo could understand their father's dislike of the whole situation. He, as the older brother, had also threatened the poor captain. However, she was just a thirteen year old human girl, and the most vulnerable in the family.

He was about to say something when she pranced out of the room yelling at Karin to get ready for a day at the beach. Ichigo could only hope the captain of the tenth division was there to take over the duty of watching his little sister. He didn't need to worry about Karin, she would find something to do easily. Most likely, she would just surf or something. However, Yuzu was a much more social girl, and she would need to cling to someone.

"Please let him be there, and her be happy, so we can all have a nice day."

* * *

><p>As they arrived, Ichigo could tell Yuzu was extremely excited. She looked around anxiously as they walked down the beach, her small hands clenched. Karin was the complete opposite as she strode next to her sister, with her hand shielding her nonchalant eyes. He always forgot the effect Tōshirō could have on his little sister. She simply adored the boy, and Yuzu was one to completely smother those she adored. At first, he was sure someone like Tōshirō would have hated such affection, and, at first, it was so. But then, after they had spent some time together, with Yuzu attending a few of their soccer games, it seemed as though Yuzu won him over completely.<p>

Ichigo was broken out of his thoughts when Karin began to ask about going off on her own. At Ichigo's approval, Karin ran off after seeing a few good waves come in. She'd be preoccupied for a long time. Yuzu on the other hand, was appearing apprehensive. A lot of shinigami, in their gigais, were showing up at the beach, but her young captain was no where to be seen.

Rukia came up and greeted them, letting them know it was a rare day off for some of the shinigami. The beach event was put on by the Women of Soul Society. Ichigo didn't really think too much on it, he was just surprised with how many people showed up as there were. There was a small tug at the bottom of his shirt, at which Yuzu let him know she wanted to go get something to drink in the small shack along the beach, leaving Ichigo to his friends.

He watched Yuzu disappear into the entrance, after which a few more shinigami appeared, including a faint looking Ukitake. The heat easily got to Ukitake and before he knew what was happening, Ichigo and company were headed to the same shack to fetch some ice to cool off the captain.

The three of them began to approach the small wooden food shack when Orihime appeared at the entrance.

"Inoue?" Ichigo questioned rather abruptly. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're all helping out with the beach party," was her simple explanation.

Ichigo accepted without fuss, but couldn't help noticing there were a few more people around the shack. One of which was the stoic Byakuya, sitting in the corner holding a drink. He must have been chatting with Orihime. The two were strangely seen together often over the past few weeks.

"So, Ukitake kinda passed out from mild heatstroke or somethin', you got any ice?"

"Of course we do! We have our very own ice maker! Tōshirō we need some ice please!" Orihime yelled to a seemingly empty corner of the shack.

Ichigo looked over to see Tōshirō lounging on the floor behind a table. He noticed a small hand hugging the boy's side, knowing a person must be laying on the opposite side. It undoubtedly belonged to Yuzu! His little sister was lying on the floor next to a boy!

"Heeeey!"

Tōshirō began to rise in a rather lazy manner, Yuzu following. "Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied. You need ice right? I told him not to get carried away," he mumbled the last part to no one in particular.

"What the heck do ya think your doin' with my little sister?" Ichigo began to approach the two on the floor as their eyes grew wide at his sudden outburst. They turned to look at one another, then back at the angry teenager, just trying to get a grasp of the situation.

The two on the floor announced in unison, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What the heck's up with you bein' on the floor with my sister? You tryin' to make a move on my _little_ sister?"

Quickly Tōshirō understood the craziness of the situation. "You have got to be kidding!"

"Not at all! You may look like a kid, but you've probably done lot's of stuff! My poor little sister has never even had a boyfriend before!"

"Well, first of all, I can't help what I look like! Secondly, if you just called me a pervert, which I think you did, then what the hell?"

The tension couldn't have become any worse, except if the fight got physical.

Seeing the yelling begin to escalate from both sides, Yuzu stepped in between the two.

"Stop yelling! He would never do anything inappropriate, no matter how much you or daddy thinks he would. You two would be overprotective of me no matter which boy I chose to like. The heat was making Tōshirō tired, so I just laid down with him, that's it! Okay? Now say that you're sorry please."

Ichigo, after calming himself down a bit, reluctantly gave both an apologetic look and a few mumbled words. Yuzu ran up and pulled him down a bit to give her big brother a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yuzu walked back to Tōshirō, putting her hand in his. He had a small smile on his face at the conclusion of the situation and they walked back to the corner of the small building and sat, simply enjoying the presence of one another.

Ichigo felt any and all tension go away at seeing the two. Sure they were young and of different worlds, but they were undeniably good for one another. Yuzu had never had a boyfriend before, so a young, but responsible and mature captain, wasn't the worst the she could do, not at all. He would sit and listen patiently to all the little things that made Yuzu happy, just as Yuzu would shower the young captain with attention and affection, something he had not had much of growing up.

It might just be best to let them be together, but first, "Hey Tōshirō, we still need ice."

* * *

><p>I hope this was good enough, I haven't written fanfiction in a while...<p>

I also really hope that everyone can appreciate this pairing :) I do love weird pairings! Also, I am really glad there has been soooo much love for ByakuyaXOrihime in the last few years that I have been unable to write. I will definitely try to write some of them as well, since they were my first Bleach crack-pairing!

Please review if you get the chance XDDDD

If anyone knows of, or writes, a HitsugayaXYuzu fic, please let me know so I can read and review it 3


	2. What is that?

The first story was long, since I really wanted to introduce one of my new favorite pairings.

This is a definite little one-shot. For this one, I really wanted to write something to do with Orihime's crazy cooking, and it has been so long since I have written anything with Byakuya and Orihime. I'm excited! Bleach never seems to get old with me, I think I'll always love it :)

* * *

><p>He was visiting her for the weekend, something he was beginning to do more often. And she was always more than willing to let him stay and spend time with just her.<p>

She wanted to make the night special for him, and so she had decided she would cook for him. She only cooked for the people she truly cared about, so it was more than fitting.

At first, he was willing. He had heard many different people comment on the girl's cooking, but how bad could it truly be? Then he saw her come through the door, hands full of what looked to be groceries. However, upon closer look, he saw that there were things that he knew couldn't possibly be edible. He couldn't even recognize half the contents.

But she was so excited to do something for him. He could be cold towards others most of the time, but how could he deny her anything that made her so happy?

...

He would, and he had to. At seeing what was going into a single pot, he knew he would surely die at eating such a thing.

The situation was becoming more desperate as he saw the pot begin to boil. He did the only thing he believed could possibly work. He grabbed her, turned her to face him, swallowed all his need to show as little emotion as possible, and told her, "I truly do love you, did you know this?"

"Of course, and I love you too." She was surprised at the display of emotion, not to mention it was quite random.

"Do you really?"

"Yes!" She said it with a light laugh.

"If that is truth, then you will not make me eat whatever this is."

"But...why...I've been working so hard..."

He saw tears begin to form in her eyes. His kryptonite.

"...fine." He would regret this, he was certain.

And as he suspected, it was horrendous.

He was surprised when he woke up alive the next morning. It had been a terrible experience, and he would have to make sure every meal they ate was out of her control. However, the experience was worth it. He knew from the smile she had on her face as she slept next to him, that he had no regrets at putting his life in danger for her.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p> 


End file.
